Always
by Yuneyn
Summary: After all, we never got to know what happened at the bottom of Lake Macalania, did we?


**Summary:** After all, we never got to know what happened at the bottom of Lake Macalania, did we?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy X or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Sexual situation – don't like, don't read! It was my first time ever writing a lemon, so it's probably not very good. I enjoy reading such fics a lot, but writing feels weird… I hope it's not too bad anyway!

**A/N:** This is a pretty old fanfiction I wrote in 2008. I did put it on back then, but the pen name I used is now the nickname I use for everything… and basically there are people on this Earth who do not need to know I write smut. And since I wanted to write some more (courtesy of some recent addictions), I created a new account and decided to put my old fics back online as well.

Please forgive me if my grammar/spelling is not perfect, I'm not a native English speaker. As I wrote this many years ago I tried re-reading it and changing a few things, but it's certainly far from perfect. Any (nice) correction is welcome in the reviews though, I'm always happy to learn. And I also love constructive reviews! (no flames please… if you don't like, then don't read!)

* * *

**Auron:** Yuna ?

**Rikku:** Said she wanted to be alone.  
**Auron: **Of course.

Not really listening to what Rikku just said, Tidus decided to go check on Yuna. She might need to be alone, but he needed to be alone with her. He needed to tell her that he was sorry... He needed to tell her... Well... Maybe not that yet.

She seemed so sad, alone in the water of the lake. He took a few steps towards her. He had to talk to her, now that he knew about her fate as a summoner.

**Tidus: **I'm sorry.

Surprised, she looked at him. That was unexpected.

**Tidus: **All the things I said... I hope it didn't make you sad... Forgive me.

She smiled. He had no idea.

**Yuna:** I wasn't sad. I was happy.

Tidus was relieved. He started to swim. _She can't go on this way._ _I can't accept it. _He tried to talk about quitting the pilgrimage, and taking her to his Zanarkand. What they could do once they got there. This made him think of his lost home. If he ever had to go back, he hoped Yuna would come with him. She had become her new home, he just couldn't lose her too.

Yuna felt herself relax as she thought about what Tidus was saying. What if? _What if I lived for myself after all?_ She pictured them watching the sunrise on Zanarkand. She had a faint smile on her face, imagining what her life could be with him at her side. Everything was different when he was around, only he could make her forget about her duty.

Tidus saw the smile on Yuna's face. He thought that maybe she would consider it... He looked up to the sky. The night was magical.

**Yuna: **I can't !

He realized that she was crying. He stood there in front of her for a few seconds, not sure about what to do.

_I have to defeat Sin... I have to..._ These thoughts had brought her back to reality. These dreams were only dreams, they would never come true.

Tidus' heart was in pain, he wanted her to stop crying; he wanted to take those tears away from her face. The closer he got, the more he couldn't get his eyes away from her. She was beautiful; she was everything he wanted right now.

**Tidus:** Yuna...

She looked up to see he was standing right in front of her. Her teary eyes locked with his as he put his arms around her. She was unable to look away and felt warmer than ever.

Once he embraced her, he knew perfectly what was going to happen. Not even thinking twice about it, he lowered his head and closed his eyes as his lips met hers.

Her eyes widened for a second with the surprise. She did not expect him to kiss her. She had often dreamt of it but she had never thought... The touch of his lips was so soft and tender; she closed her eyes and gave in to the kiss, holding him tighter.

He also tightened his grip on her and this caused them to lose balance. They were however too busy to notice it. When their kiss broke, he backed away a little to look at her face. The light in her eyes was pure love, and he knew his own eyes were certainly conveying the same message.

The water of the lake made each of their movements magical. They did not have to talk; the touch of their hands was enough. They could not let each other go; neither could they look in any other direction.

Their second kiss was more passionate, and this time they both started it. She could feel his hand caressing her back and she felt the urge to run one of her hands on his body, while her other hand was getting lost in his hair.

He was feeling better that he had ever felt in his life. His lips left hers and he began to softly kiss her neck, which caused Yuna to shiver and pull him closer to her. Feeling her body pressing against his made his desire grow harder. He was doing his best not to lose control, he did not want to hurt her or do anything she did not want him to.

Kissing her neck more passionately, one of his hands began to slide down her back only to stop at her butt. Thoughts were racing through her head. _I know what this will lead to if I don't stop him... Do I really... My future... I won't be here much longer... Why not... But then it will be harder... And..._

It was only then that she realized he had begun to slide the fabric of her top down one of her shoulder, and he was kissing the soft exposed skin. He sensed something was wrong, so he stopped and looked at her. She seemed happy, yet completely lost. Staring into her eyes, he softly whispered three words which made Yuna's eyes sparkle. She smiled at him. She was relieved. She would not regret this, for sure.

As an invitation to go on, she slid one of her hands up his shirt and slowly ran it over his muscled body. He pulled her closer and went back to what he was doing. They were soon both topless and gazed at each other in amazement. She put her legs around his waist and arched her back in a moan as he was taking care of her breasts. She could feel he wanted her too, considering the bulge she was pressed against.

His hands slid downwards to the top of her skirt. She felt he was hesitating so she looked at him once again. He only wanted to know if she was sure about this, because soon he would not be able to stop. She nodded, smiling, and undid his belt to show her approval. He smiled back at her and kissed her before sliding her skirt down her legs, while she was giving the same treatment to his shorts.

They felt a little weird at first; being naked in front of each other, but soon the excitement was stronger. Their hands were exploring each and every corner of the other one's body. Their kisses were interrupted by their moans as they were caressing each other's most intimate parts.

He could tell she was excited, but yet he did not want to hurt her, so he took his time. He tried to widen her with his fingers, which made her moan louder. She could feel him harden with every second, he was ready to burst. She could not take this anymore, she needed him now; no matter the pain… she did not care anymore.

She took out his fingers. He did not understand at first and was ready to apologize, but she took a certain part of his into her hand and guided it to her entrance. He gave her the most loving look and she kissed him passionately.

She felt white pain as he began to enter her, but she held on, digging her nails into his back. He went in slow, so that she could get used to him. She then opened her eyes to meet his and showed she was now ready.

The hot feelings of pleasure were overwhelming, and for a moment they forgot everything about the past, the future, the pilgrimage and all that was supposed to happen. Only this moment was important. Soon, they reached their climaxes together and collapsed into each other's arms, savoring this very moment.

Later, they were sitting next to each other on the shore. After a moment of silence, Yuna told him about her decision. He did not try to change her mind, even if his heart was shouting at him not to let her die. _This will never happen. I will find a way. She will be by my side when the Calm comes._

**Yuna : **Stay with me until the end. Please.  
**Tidus :** Not until the end. Always.

She smiled.

**Yuna :** Always then.

- The End -


End file.
